


Death is My Gift

by barefootxo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barefootxo/pseuds/barefootxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendra speaks about her relationships with the Endless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death is My Gift

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or The Endless. They belong to Joss Whedon and DC Comics respectively.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Death is My Gift_ **

 

I have known Death all of my life. From the moment of my birth, she took an interest in me. She was there in all her maternal beauty, dressed all in black, with a silver ankh worn at her throat. Mr. Zabuto never truly believed me when I told his dis. He seems to think that it is merely a manifestation of wishful thinking on my part.

 

Mr. Zabuto is not all-knowing after all…

 

Death is my gift. She is my beginning and my ending. She is my duty and my hobby. There can be no true life without her, for what is life without an end? Desecration. People wonder why I fight de undying vermin with such tenacity. They wonder why I cannot accept dem. They are fools. They tink it is because I am de slayer and it is my duty. More of de foolishness, but I allow them their illusions.

 

I kill de undead because Death has declared that dey are all abominations. Dey are all dead tings dat will not die and welcome de embrace of Death with open arms. How can dey deny de love she offers them so freely? When my time comes, I will go to Death with open arms and accept her. Only a fool would think to do otherwise.

 

Buffy Summers is such a fool. It is not so much about her escape from Death. No, in that moment she accepted Death too much. She resigned herself to it. Death was not prepared for Buffy Summers to die den, and so she sent the Agent of Chaos to turn Destiny’s wheel on its side. Destiny was a fool to believe he could control Death. He controls nothing but that which Death allows.

 

No, Buffy Summers is a fool because she consorts with the unclean. She revels in it, bathes in it, stinks of the unclean undying ones who deny Death’s gift. She is worse den most, if fact, because she consorts with de largest desecration of dem all. Angel. A blasphemous name for a blasphemous creature. His very existence is an affront to Death. A living soul refusing to cross over, instead remaining in de decaying corpse of an undying beast. Disgusting. Perversion.

 

Angelus is free now, though. Buffy Summers laid down with Angel and foolishly allowed Desire to cloud her thoughts. And so Angelus is now free to work his terrible devastation. Still, Angelus is better then Angel. The soul is gone to embrace death now and Angelus is a more honest man then Angel ever was or will be. Angelus is a living desecration and he knows it. He loves it. Let him. His time will come. Death is my gift and I will offer her into his twisted embrace so that she may show his the folly of his sick undying ways.

 

Drusilla is here now, her body clearing a path for Destruction to come forth, even as she calls little Delirium to her side. I will not be able to send this one to meet Death’s embrace, I fear. She is too strong to be defeated by a mortal like me for as long as Delirium holds so much sway over her, so too does Delirium hold sway over her victims… over me…

 

Delirium is sneaky little one, as insidious as Desire in her way. Still, it matters not. I can see Death coming for me now. She is here again and I can feel her embrace just as I felt it in the very beginning when I was born. I love her. She is my gift and duty, my origin and my destination. Most of all though, she is my truth.

 

I will not fear her or resent her as Buffy Summers does. Death is my gift, and I am hers…

 

~~

 

Jasper


End file.
